overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Ainz Ooal Gown
:"I will announce the goal for everyone turn Ainz Ooal Gown into an eternal legend. If there are many heroes, then we will replace them all. Let the entire world know that Ainz Ooal Gown is the true hero!" ::-Ainz announcing his goals, setting all of Nazarick into motion Ainz Ooal Gown (アインズ・ウール・ゴウン), formerly known as Momonga (モモンガ), is the guild master of Ainz Ooal Gown and regarded as the highest of the Almighty 41 Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Appearance Ainz Ooal Gown has an appearance of a Lich, an undead skeleton creature devoid of skin and flesh. He wears an elaborate, jet-black academic gown adorned with gold and violet edges. He has a dark red glow inside the empty eye sockets, and a dark halo-like object glimmered behind its head. In his dark warrior persona, he wear a fully black body armor with purple and golden markings. He has a red cape on his back with two large swords. Personality A cautious and stingy person, Ainz always tries to plan and control details, avoiding any haphazard actions. Because he doesn't underestimate his opponents, he will usually overkill them. Since being transferred to a new world and becoming an actual Undead being, Ainz could feel himself becoming very cold and calculating, his emotions repressed. Loyal to his friends and creations, since becoming Lord ruler of Nazarick in the new world he acts with a certain degree of nobility for his devoted followers. Ainz only does things that will benefit Nazarick or himself, whether its information or prestige. Although he does have a sense of justice and doesn't hate humans as much as his followers, he holds no attachment to them, and he feels nothing toward their deaths. Background When Ainz started playing YGGDRASIL he was very close to quitting since playing one of the Heteromorphic Races he was seen as a monster by other players that only by existing deserved to be killed. Saved by Touch Me, the two of them together with seven others started the PVP/PKER guild Ainz Ooal Gown seeing as the other players viewed them as evil beings, they thought it was only proper that they became real monsters. Because of Ainz not having any family or friends he dedicated his whole life to the game and his guild. He would use all the money and time he could spare to play it. Even though all the other members had left he stayed and kept the guilds base called The Great Tomb of Nazarick up and running, in the hopes that they would one day return to the game. Chronology The Undead King Arc The Dark Warrior Arc The Bloody Valkyrie Arc The Lizard Man Heroes Arc The Men in the Kingdom Arc The Invaders of the Great Tomb Arc The Two Leaders Arc Trivia * In his adventurer persona he is given the nickname Dark Hero because of his black full body armor and his combat abilities. * His real name back when he was human was Satoru Suzuki * Because of going for the Overlord race class he had to take a bit of an RPG aproach to the game focusing on classes and skills that was involved with death this meant as he didn't focus on pure combat magic as much as other Magic Chanters he was actually weaker then other Magic Chanters in actual combat. Ainz was compared to other players actually in the lower ranking or at best medium ranked in power, but because of his equipment he was seen as alot stronger and was much higher in ranking then he otherwise would have been. * In the web novel, Ainz was thought to be one of the 13 Heroes. Quotes * (To the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown): "Should we get going, symbol of our guild? No, that’s not it. let us go, symbol of our guild." * (To Demiurge): "It is truly beautiful. These stars were meant to decorate me...I will leave my body here, in order to obtain this jewel box that belongs to no one." * "You dare to chase little girls, but don’t have the courage to stand against enemies?" '' * ''"Do not cause any trouble here. If you choose to not listen to my advice, next time you and your country will burn together." '' * (On humans): ''"Well, upon meeting the humans here, I could only muster enough empathy to treat them as insects, but after conversing with them, I’m starting to see them as small animals." * (To Nigun): "The deal that I mentioned before is that I hope that you would quietly surrender your lives, this way you can be spared from physical pain. Otherwise, if you resist, which would be very stupid of you, you would have to pay the cost of dying in despair and misery." * (To his guild members): "My friends, what do you think about me hogging this glorious name? Will you be happy? Or displeased? Tell me if you have any feedback, tell me this name isn’t mine alone. I will change back and use Momonga without hesitation." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Creators Category:Undead Category:Overlords Category:Adventurers Category:The Darkness